An electronic device has been developed to receive a user input and provide an intuitive response. A complex menu for a function execution gradually has been phased out, and various types of user interfaces are being developed.
Various electronic devices as well as a mobile terminal such as a current smart phone or a tablet personal computer (PC) have a touch panel so as to intuitively process a user input. The touch panel may be provided to a user in a touch screen type by forming one module together with a display panel.
An electronic device may support various applications and may provide various functions through an application.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.